


Tesoro

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 21 de Fictober 2019 -El capitán Bonnefoy era todo lo que un pirata no quiere ser y todo lo que un corsario aspira a ser. No había que juzgarle por su apariencia, pues Francis Bonnefoy sólo jugaba a su favor. Si le caías mal podía ser benevolente y matarte de una puñalada certera en el corazón de su espada fina y afilada o podía mandar decapitarte de la manera más horrible posible.
Relationships: France & Spain (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fictober 2019 de Miruru





	Tesoro

El capitán Bonnefoy era todo lo que un pirata no quiere ser y todo lo que un corsario aspira a ser. Aliado con el gobierno francés, se dedicaba a azotar los mares y, de vez en cuando, se dejaba engatusar por las peticiones de los mandatarios. Conocido por su belleza (y por lo limpio que siempre estaba el condenado), a los más novatos les daba por subestimarlo. No había que juzgarle por su apariencia, pues Francis Bonnefoy sólo jugaba a su favor. Si le caías mal podía ser benevolente y matarte de una puñalada certera en el corazón de su espada fina y afilada o podía mandar decapitarte de la manera más horrible posible.

En general, prefería que los demás le hicieran la faena sucia. Pero cuando se trataba de Fernández Carriedo, las cosas cambiaban. Su enemistad se remontaba a años atrás, cuando le robó a la novia y ésta se fugó con él. No importaba que la hubiera encontrado y castigado, pues el agravio no se acababa ahí mientras estuviera vivo y coleando. Pero, por si no fuera poco, el pirata Fernández se había dedicado a robarle los tesoros que él se había puesto como objetivo.

Así habían empezado esa carrera, metafórica y real, que ahora mismo estaban llevando a cabo. Esquivaba ramas, lianas y arbustos intentando no perder los escasos dos metros que le separaban del otro, que iba riendo con descaro e insultándole. Cuando ganó medio metro más, se impulsó y se lanzó en plancha hacia él. Rodaron por el suelo, colina abajo, hasta acabar en un claro, entre margaritas. 

Francis, que había quedado encima, desenvainó un puñal que llevó a su cuello. Le hubiera degollado, pero Antonio sacó otro y lo apuntó a su entrepierna. Si algo tenía claro era que matarle no valía más que quedarse impotente.

— Tienes huevos viniendo a robar un tesoro que sabes más que de sobras que ya tiene mi nombre —siseó Francis. La carcajada de Antonio hizo que frunciera el ceño.

— No se lo veo por ninguna parte, majete. Creo que deliras. Además, ya sabes el dicho, quien no corre, vuela. 

Escuchó un crujido a su espalda, el que hacía una pistola al cargarla. La sonrisa de Antonio hizo que tuviera la certeza de que había alguien detrás de él apuntándole.

— Si no quieres que Lovino desparrame tus sesos sobre el prado, creo que deberías cesar tu actitud de bárbaro.

Chasqueó la lengua, levantó las manos y antes de poderse resistir, alguien le había quitado el arma y le había obligado a levantarse. Poco después lo hizo Antonio, al cual su compinche le pasó otra pistola. Hizo una floritura con ella.

— Vámonos de paseo, don Bonnefoy.


End file.
